


The Real Me With The Real You.

by indigovioletstargazer



Category: Homeland
Genre: Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigovioletstargazer/pseuds/indigovioletstargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrie Mathison visits Aasar Khan in his office. Spoilers for S4 E7/8. </p><p>Carrie took a deep breath. "The other night…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Me With The Real You.

The real me with the real you.

...

"Can I come in?" Carrie tapped discreetly on the polished wooden door.

"Be my guest." Aasar Khan strode across his office and ushered Carrie inside. "How can I help you?"

"I… erm…" Carrie suddenly floundered within the grandeur of his office suite. "Ummm…"

"How did you get past security and the secretaries?" Aasar folded his arms and remained by the door. "What do you want?"

Carrie took a deep breath. "The other night…"

Aasar glanced down the corridor and quickly shut the door. "When you were unwell?"

"When I was poisoned…" Carrie grumbled as she raked her blonde hair.

"Yes," Aasar cleared his throat.

"You held me," Carrie stuttered, then an instinctive smile flickered. "You comforted me and… I wanted to say thanks."

"It was nothing," Aasar gestured dismissively. "Anyone else would have done exactly the same. Any decent human being that is."

"But that's the thing," Carrie exhaled. "You could have taken advantage of the situation."

"Excuse me," Aasar glared, offended. "Do you really think…"

"No, no, Not like that, I mean… I was vulnerable. I would have told you anything. You had access to all the secrets that a Station Chief holds, but you…" Carrie fidgeted. "You treated me with dignity and respect and… that's a rare thing these days."

"It didn't even cross my mind to probe you, Miss Mathison…" Aasar arched an eyebrow when he saw Carrie's pupils dilate. "I believe in fair play."

"I know that now." Carrie nodded and shifted her stance. "I know I can trust you."

"Thank you." Aasar's dark eyes hinted at a smile before he frowned deeply again. "I've never seen anyone so raw and distressed, it was painful to observe." He swallowed, then whispered. "I forgot you were the Station Chief. I couldn't stop whatever was happening… whatever you were seeing in your mind. I just knew I had to comfort you until it went away."

Carrie sniffed hard, successfully stifling the trickle of impending tears.

"I'm sorry." Aasar stepped forwards, touching her elbow lightly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I want you to hold me again," Carrie blurted. "That's why I'm here. That's why I came."

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Aasar Khan backed away, inclining his head to the door. "You should leave."

"Please," Carrie's voice was small. "I'm not asking for anything else. Nothing inappropriate."

Aasar shook his head. "You're fine now Carrie. You should go back to your team. They'll take care of you."

"Please." Carrie's breathing became erratic. "Five minutes. With you as you and me as me… and not some… poisoned crazy woman trying to converse with a hallucination."

"Carrie…"

"Just five minutes. The real me with the real you… I'll close the blinds. So nobody can see from the corridor." Carrie darted for the cord.

"No… Okay, okay." Aasar glanced at the clock, defeated. "You better lock the door too."

…

Aasar removed his military jacket and folded it over the back of his chair. "Let's sit on the floor over there." He gestured to an ornate rug as he rolled up his white shirtsleeves exposing muscular forearms.

He helped Carrie wriggle out of her black leather jacket, then laid it over the top of his own.

Aasar took Carrie's hand and led her over to the side wall, wrapping his arms around her as they sank down on the rug together. "Is this alright?"

Carrie sighed as she rested her cheek against his warm chest. "It's more than alright." Her fingers smoothed the cotton fabric covering his biceps.

They entwined closer as Aasar stroked her hair, then brushed his lips gently over the top strands. "My dearest Carrie."

…

Neither saw the golden rays of the late afternoon gradually fade to amber. Then shadows flicker as the sky became indigo. "Carrie," whispered Aasar as he stirred. "Carrie, we've slept for hours. It's completely dark."

"Not completely," Carrie stretched as she gazed dreamily out of the window. She giggled. "There's a star. Make a wish."

"I wish good things for you Carrie." Aasar kissed her forehead lightly. "Only good things from now."


End file.
